El diario de Tomoyo
by little mary-chan
Summary: Una bonita historia de Tomyo con.. alguien jejjeje


MIL LÁGRIMAS CUBREN MI DIARIO  
  
Querido diario hoy es de noche tengo sueño y como cada ia mientras escribo derramo suaves, tristes y solas lagrimas que por mas queyo quisiera que no fuera asi me hacen ver que esto no es un sueño.  
  
Tengo ya 14 años y mi pelo ha crecido mucho desde mis grandes aventuras junto a Sakura ayyy mi Sakura ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y es como mi mas dulce y preciado tesoro ella siempre me apolla y me tiene como su mejor amiga y eso me hace sentir muy bien pero sin embargo.. ayy sin embargo mi corazon esta vacio porque al igual que ella ha encontrado su amor yo tambien lo encontre pero a mi no me ha sido correspondido y cada vez esta espina en mi corazón se hace mas grande ya casi no puedo aguantar las lagrimas que intentan huir de mis ojos pero cuando estoy con Sakura me aguanto y intento poner una sonrisa pero cuando llego a casa todo cambia porque ya no puedo mas y mientras te escribo lloro y lloro.  
  
El es un chico muy apuesto, amable y simpatico pero el solo me ve como ujna amiga y ya me ha rechazado ya no puedo mas hoy he tenido que huir del lado de Sakura ya no podia mas le he visto con su novia y se me ha hecho un gran nudo en la garganta he corrido y corrido hasta llegar al gran estanque del parque y alli he llorado y llorado y me ha sentado muy bien llevo viniendo a este estanque lejano del mundo que me hace sentir tan mal un mes y este sitio por extraño que parezca me hace sentir muy bien ya le estoy olvidando o al menos eso creo pero sigo queriendole y no va a cambiar sin mas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
ya llevo haciendo esto mucho tiempo y hoy de pronto se me ha acercado un chico muy guapo llevaba pantalones anchos y era un skater llevaba el pelo un poco corto pero au asi un poco corto y con un flequillo qu ele llegaba hasta los ojos unos ojos profundos y bellos pero misteriosos cuando se ha dirigido a mi no se porque me he perdido en la profundidad de su ojos y por la extraña razon que yo desconozco no queria volver de aquella profundidad y serenidad que me invadia.  
  
El es muy amable y simpatico con migo y yo no poodia dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos ha pasado mucho rato y m ehe tenido que ir y tras un largo rato me he ido notaba como ese chico mistrioso no paraba de seguirme con lña mirada y la verdad me hacia sentir protegida.  
  
Creo que por fin me siento mejor y ya he podido olvidar a el chico que me ha roto el corazon pero no no creo que me este enamorando de ese chico misterioso. Cielos no se ni su nombre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Poco a poco las tardes se han convertido en una rutina pero una rutina agradable que me hace sentir bien la rutina de ir a ese precioso estanque y ver desde lejos como ese chico misterioso patina, hac piruetas y me sigue con la mirada de vez en cuando se acerca a mi y me habla de pronto un dia vino y me miro a los ojos y me preguntoó con un tono muy serio:  
  
-que te pasaba esos dias que te conoci?? recuerdo que soo venias te sentabas aqui y llorabas en cierto modo me hacia sentir muy mal pero no me atrevia a hablarte hasta que un dia me arme de valor y te hable.  
  
yo solo le miraba en sus profundos ojos y vi que podia confiar en el y que se preocupaba cpor mi empece a contarle todo y el solo me escuchaba con mucha atencion al final pare y el acercandose a mi me dijo que me intentaria hacer sonreir que las lagrimas ya no existirian en mi que por lo menos intentaria que asi fuera yo no sabia que hacer sin saberlo me estaba enamorando de un chico al que apenas conocia.  
  
Esta tarde ha sido la mejor de mi vida me ha llevado a un parque de atracciones y ha estado muy atento con migo yo no podia sonreir pero soo por l lo intentaba yua que el poco a poco iba consiguinedo que la volviera a tener y el no se qporque mne seguia miando con la misma cara de preocupado ya que veia que no era de verdad yo no lo entiendo si siente los engaño a todos como puede ser??? al final el se ha separado de mi y cogiendo su monopatin se ha puesto a hacer todo tio de piruetas y tonterias de pronto todo el mundo aha desaparecido para mi y para el para mi solo existiamos nosotros no podia dejar de mirarle ni el a mi sin sabe rporque he sonreido y aun que fuera una sonrisa semi transparente el la ha notado ha parado ha sonreido y se me ha acercado y me ha dado un abrazo no se porque he recordado a Sakura y Shaoran cuando los rubores ccubrian sus caras talvez porque en ese momento yo tambien estaba como ellos y he entendido porque corrian solo que yo en realidad no queria que ese momento acabara.  
  
De pronto nos hemos ido separando poco a poco y nos hemos fundido en un tierno y calido beso ha empezado a llover no se como ni cuando solo se que cuando he reaccionado de ese beso y m ehe separado de ese tierno beso estaba lloviendo y mil lagrimas de felicidad llovian tambien en mis ojos pero para mi solo existia el. Ha abierto la boca y me ha dicho que desde que me vio queria verme con una sonrisa de verdad ya que no me quria sino que me amaba desde el primer momento yo por supuesto le he dicho que era la persona as espcial para mi y que poco a poco sin saber porque no he dejado de amrale. De pronto me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de tanto tiempo y de el amor entre los dos yo sabia su vida y el la mia no sabiamos nuestros respectivos nombres pero yo ya sabia quien era en mi corazon ya que antes ya le habia conocido y el se ve que tambien penso lo mismo que yo ya que a la dvez dijimos el uno el nombre del otro y ahora mismo te revelare e nombre de mi amado se llama:  
  
ERIOL HIRAGISABA 


End file.
